This is War
by Team TFP
Summary: The beginning of the autobots vs decepticons...(I would have a better description but too long...rip)
1. Writer

**Written**

 **By**

 **Piggy!**


	2. Chapter one (autobots side)

"cybertron...our home. for thousands of years it has been in war and destruction ...The autobots who fight for peace and justice lead by Zeta Prime leader of the autobots and the decepticons who fight for destruction and conquest who are lead by The Kaon gladiator Megatron. While the war rages on, zeta prime gathers his troops and leaders in a command room deciding what they are gonna do for there next course of action"

"it is one of our darkest hours once again by brethren" said the leader of the autobots

"damn it...we gotta find the high council!" said a soldier who was nearby him

"exactly! lets use all of our resources and destroy megaton's ship then get outta here!" another soldier besides him said

"That won't work! all we will do is destroy a piece of the ship but in moments will loss all of our resources and lose all hopes!" said the medic who was repairing a soldier's arm in the room

"Hey Optimus! you got any ideas?"

"I am sorry my old friend but i don't really have an idea what to do..." he said in a defeated tone

"oh...sorry to bother you old friend" he then walked away and looked at the stars " Please primus..."

Zeta Prime then brings the matrix of leadership out of his chassis

"Light our darkest hour"

4 hours later in the city of iacon, the decepticons continue to lay waste too the city of iacon while the autobots try there best too repel the attack but are losing drastically. While the two sides were fighting, a yellow car zooms by the blast's and dodges them with ease. The autobot troops were prepared too shoot at the car and waited for there leaders order.

"hold your fire troops! it's bumblebee!" yelled Silverbolt or also known as the leader of theAerialbots

bumblebee then transformed too his robot form and looked at him "Silverbolt!? Man it is good too see you!"

"likewise bumblebee"

"C'mon Silverbolt! We still have a job too do!" Jetfire yelled

"i know!"

"Hey Bumblebee! help the troops out, will be activating the ion cannons so we can atleast stand a chance against those warships!"

The twoAerialbots transform and fly out of the area and try too activate the cannons

Bumblebee then looks at the troops and turns back too see decepticon troops closing in too there position

"aw scrap!" bumblebee yelled in anger

The troops from both sides enter a firefight that seems like it could go on for awhile

"Weapon overheating! Cover me!" yelled a autobot troop and 2 other troops near him covered him as best as they could but one was hit by a headshot and was killed immediately while the other was shot multiple times in the back while some decepticons were surrounding them. The autobot that had his weapon overheating was still waiting for his weapon to cool down but a decepticon brute (a version that was taller then a normal decepticon, had a hammer and a huge shield with the decepticon symbol on the front of it) quickly knocked the autobot troop on the ground and then quickly hit his head hard with his hammer thus killing him immediately.

The decepticon brute then yelled "Whose's next?"

And thus that's chapter one


	3. Chapter 2 (deception side)

"this is our finest hour my loyal brethren! Today will be the end of the Autobots and cybertron will be hours!" yelled the gladiator of kaon and the leader of the decepticons

"lord megatron are you sure we can take over iacon in such a short time?! The autobots defense will destroy u-" the troop was immediately silenced once megatron kill him with his his own cannon* "anyone else objects with this plan?"

The rest of the descepticons troops stay quiet and listen to his orders

'good, now we go to iacon city at once!"

the decepticons then roared and cheered for there lord of there faction

The decepticons then get on the warships and get ready for a full assault on the home of the autobots...Iacon!

"This is it my brethren! Today is the end of the Autobots!"

all the decepticons cheered but suddenly his warship was hit by a beam and went crashing

"Breakdown! Control the ship!"

"but sir! were crashing! were not gonna make it"

"full speed ahead decepticons!"

The warships keep moving and crashes into the heart of iacon

"Decepticons are here! repeat dece- "

The autobot was shortly killed by the decepticon scientist shockwave

"good shockwave...now let's get moving!"

the army of 1000's of decepticons followed his commanded

"what are we doing first my lord?"

"First we will destroy the cannons then head for the bases...but first we have too take out those guards" he points at the autobot troops who walk around there area

"Soundwave you aim for the one on the right, Shockwave you go for the left and i'll go for the one ahead...go"

The three head for there target and shockwave shoots his in the head while soundwave cuts his target in half and megatron grabs his targets body and rips it in half

"hide the bodies...and destroy them!"

the decepticons then start hiding and destroying the bodies

After minutes of making there way into the cities, The decepticons then start setting up charges which are like bombs or explosives)

"decepticons! explode the charges!"

"But lord megeatron! Were still in here!"

"Shut up breakdown and stop whining!"

"Lord megatron...all the charges are set and ready to be exploded!"

"Excellent brawl..explode them now!"

"yes my lord!"

Brawl then taps his wrist and all the charges that were set exploded infront of them and megatron watched with pleasure

"Yes! Today is the end of the autobots and Iacon city! he then laughs and all decpticons watch him

"lord m-megatron...why do we want too kill the autobots...aren't we destroying the planet...' a decepticon troop yelled scared

megatron then looked at him shocked and fired his cannon at him

"anyone else have anything too say?!" he asked furious and aimed his cannon at whoever dared too speak but all of them stayed quiet

"good...now hold your line and defend the corrupters!"

Suddenly the walls blast open and autobot troops who were led by ultra magnus appeared

"Megatron!"

"ultra magnus...what a pleasure too see you here..."

"Your trying to corrupt cybertron!? This is too far megatron!"

"oh but is it? There is so much more to do too all of you autobots..." he walks ahead and waits for Ultra Magnus

'You will kill us all!" he walks ahead and meets him in the middle and all the troops watch

"This will be your final battle ultra magnus..."

"I won't die till this universe and galaxy is safe from you..."

The autobot troops then aim there guns at the decepticon troops while they aim back

"AUTOBOTS/DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" both leaders yelled angirly


End file.
